Breaking the peace
by imaginlover
Summary: Sequel to Love and War. Everyone's settled down now, and life is going on...at least for a while. Of course, the Reikai Tantei just can't stay safe, can't they? Finally finished! Not all stories have happy endings...
1. Peace still reigns

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.**

**Okay, I'm back with the sequel to Love and War! Sorry it took such a long time, but it took me a long time to decide on the character names, and the name of the story. The story takes place twenty years after the last one. Twenty years…in twenty years, a lot happens.**

**Yes. Things like kids grow up, Grown-ups grow into old people, and the human world gets used to the fact that there are demons. Yes, life is good.**

**So far, so good.**

**Peace still reigns**

"Ramie? Please go on a date with me!"

The redhead squinted at the black haired boy in front of her, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Sorry, not interested."

The boy opened his mouth and closed it. Sighing, he walked to the back of the classroom.

Ramie was annoyed. It was annoying enough having to fend off jealous girls every day, every single boy was asking for a date.

Almost.

Her eyes turned to the corner where Urameshi was.

He was just standing there, looking thoughtfully at the people in front of his eyes as if they weren't even there.

Reiskai's eyes floated to the redheaded girl looking at him. She gave him a wave and walked away. The bell rung.

According to his dad, Ramie Minamino was a strange mix of demon. All the tests in the world wouldn't tell the scientists what kind of demon she was.

She had a rose that could turn into a whip. Handy, but Reiskai preferred his Spirit gun better. They had both acquired their fighting techniques from their fathers.

"Hey, Reiskai. Wanna come to my house for some cookies?"

Ramie had been waiting for him at the school gate. What a pleasant surprise.

"Sure. Let's go."

They arrived at her house after some time.

"Hey, Ramie! You're back!"

Mishouri came out of the kitchen, bringing the scent of cookies with her.

"Cookies, kids? How was school?"

"Terrible, as usual. I should've skipped."Reiskai said between bites.

"Hm. You're just like your dad. Skipping all day. Your mom hit your dad tons of times for it. They still got married in the end, though. It's strange, really. Me and Ramie's dad are complete opposites, too. He's kind and sweet…I'm just this lucky idiot."

She smiled oddly, and went back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Ramie. Ah, you're here too, Reiskai." Kurama called from the door as he stepped in.

According to Yusuke, Kurama was a kick-ass guy. He had fought with a lot of tough guys and survived. And Yusuke also advised him not to piss Kurama off.

"I've seen Kurama getting pissed off. He strung a tree into this guy that made him see bloody hallucinations. Pretty scary ones, too. Probably work well as 4D horror movies. He came back later, but now he's fertilizer."

Reiskai thought he was just this nice guy who must've attracted tons of girls when he was in school. Though Yusuke said that he hadn't changed a bit.

Ramie certainly did look like her father. The same eyes, the same colored hair…only Ramie's hair was straight, and her attitude totally straightforward, too.

"Did you feel anything strange on the way home, Ramie?" Kurama asked.

"Nope. Why? What happened?"

"I sensed something odd. I'm not sure what. Strange energy…like from another world."

"Wow. I'll keep an eye out for suspicious stuff. I'm bored." Ramie said with a grin.

"Me too."

"You perv!"

Outside, a cloaked figure watched them chat.

"Hm. Poor guys. They barely had any time to rest. To a demon, twenty years is short. But the princess was pissed off when she ordered this. I have to obey her majesty's every whim. Even if it pisses _me_ off as well."

The figure jumped and disappeared from sight.

**Suspense! Ha! I just love keeping you guys hanging on that cliffy! 'Cause I'm a meanie!**

**Yusuke: Idiot is more like it.**

**XX: HEY! Keep on being bad, and I'll set Mishouri on you again.**

**Yusuke:*magically disappears***

**XX: I just love having an OC. She and Kayko are more than enough to keep Yusuke quiet.**

**Reiskai: Hm? What the BEEP's going on here? Where the BEEPing BEEP is my dad? And who the BEEP are you? Where the BEEP am I? Tell me, you BEEPing BEEP! Or I'll use my BEEPing Spirit gun on you!**

**XX: Ugh…RAMIE!!!  
Reiskai dies.**

**XX: R&R!**


	2. The message

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will.**

**Okay, sorry for the REALLY slow update! I spent a long time writing this, and then spent a long time rewriting it. _**

**Anyway, I'll cut the crap and continue on with the story.**

The message

Ditrina was worried.

She had three visitors in a day, and all of them told of the same problem. That energy disturbance.

The first one was her niece, Ramie. She had come over after school, and had told her that her dad had felt something weird.

"And to tell you the truth, I'm getting some weird vibes, too." She added. "Something weird's going on. And it's really close, too."

The next one was Jin. He had paid her a visit in the afternoon.

"Yep, there're some weird energy signs showin' up all over the place! I hear that it's in the Human world too, eh? Y'know, they almost feel alien! I mean, alien, alien! Not like Spirit energy or anythin' else. So, check up on it!"(1)

The last one, surprisingly, had been Hiei.

"Hn. Fox."

"That all I'm gonna get from you?"

"No. I'm here because the baby says he's too busy. He says something about strange energy signals showing up on the charts. Tells you to keep an eye out. Not like it has anything to do with me."

"Ooh. Someone's worried about Yukina, huh?"

"Shut up, fox!"

After a few insults, Hiei left, leaving Ditrina to her own thoughts.

She was puzzling over the whole thing, when she heard a knock on the giant door.

"Who is it?"

Silence.

"Hm."

Ditrina sighed and went to the door herself.

"Who is—"

There was no one there, only a small scroll.

Shrugging and picking it up, Ditrina began to read.

_Greetings. As you are probably aware of, this year, there will be another Makai tournament. But this tournament shall be different. In this tournament, the Reishi lands will take part as well._

_As you might have heard, the Reishi lands border Ningenkai and the Makai once ten thousand years. The last times this event occurred, there was a considerable amount of bloodshed because of hostility on both sides. We do not wish for that to happen again._

_So, this year, we have decided to hold what can be considered as a friendship tournament. There will be separate fights and fights containing fighters of both worlds._

_Any normal demon will be able to participate in this tournament at their free will. If you have received this invitation, it means you are one of the following __**REQUESTED CHARACTERS**__._

_**Yusuke Urameshi, son of Raizen. Youko Kurama, otherwise known as Kurama, former associate of Yomi. Hiei Jaganshi, currently known to be under Mukuro's command. Mishouri Kamira, otherwise known as Mayli, mate of Youko Kurama. Youko Ditrina, younger sister of Youko Kurama. Reiskai Urameshi, son of Yusuke Urameshi. Ramie Minamino, daughter of Youko Kurama and Mishouri Kamira/Mayli.**_

_**NOTICE: If you are one of the following stated, then it would be wise to enter the tournament. You are characters of great influence, and we believe that your presence would do more good. To everyone in Ningenkai, of course.**_

_**Signed, Silver Moon Princess of the Reishi lands**_

Ditrina dropped the note.

…

"WHAT?!? THEY WANT US IN ANOTHER FRIGGIN TOURNAMENT?!?"

"Yeah! I thought we weren't going to any more of these."

"Wow, they're threatening us."

"Very politely."

"Hn, even the fool can tell it's a threat."

"HEY!"

"Ahem!" Mishouri cleared her throat.

"Well, it's not like they're giving us a choice. But why are they trying to put our children in danger?"

"I don't know…but they want us to kick ass, we go and kick ass. It WAS our job, after all." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Oh…must you go, Kazuma?" Yukina looked at Kuwabara sadly.

"It's all right, my dear! With your loving husband, Kazuma Kuwabara, nothing will go amiss!"

"I'm going." Kayko said firmly.

"Okay. No point arguing, huh? The girls can all go, just keep yourselves out of trouble."

"And…I've got a question."

"Fire away, Kuwabara!"

"Well…why did they invite us but not invite Yomi or Mukuro? I mean, they're pretty important too, right?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Hm…I hadn't thought of that one."

"The Makai tournament starts in a week. We better go over to Demon World."

Everyone nodded and went home to start packing.

There was a long way to go.

…

"Okay, let's get going!" Yusuke announced as he jumped through a portal.

They landed in Makai, near the tournament grounds.

"Well, that hurt." Kuwabara said as he picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself.

"Whatever." Hiei scoffed. "Let's just keep on going."

And so off they went.

_**In the Reishi palace grounds…**_

"They accepted?" The moon silver princess sat back in her chair.

"Finally, revenge."

**I'm bad at accents, okay?**

**Ooh. The letter was pretty hard to write. And the accent. So, this took a long time. I'm VERY SORRY!**

**And, I left you on a cliffy. Heh.**

**Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN! TAKE THAT!**

**XX: AH!!! KAYKO!**

**Kayko: Hm?**

**Yusuke:%$&#*(!$!*runs away***

**XX: Remember to come, next time on my stupid story that I don't even own!_**


	3. Figure from the past

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it yet.**

**Okay, here's the next chapter, 'because I'm too lazy to say anything else.**

"Well…that was surprisingly fun." Yusuke grinned as the whole stadium burst into applause and wild cheers.

"WAY TO GO, URAMESHI!"

"GO, URAMESHI!"

"KURAMA! KURAMA!" (Fangirl screams)

"Yeah, it's more fun that they changed the 'every man for himself rule'. Or every girl." Ditrina winked.

"WE LOVE YOU!!!"(more fangirls)

"Um…okay."

"Attention, attention. Now there will be a slight change in the tournament schedules. The Reishi lands Tournament pairings will mix with the Makai Tournament ones. The rules now change from one to one. The first match will begin immediately. Pairing is: Kurama on the Moon Silver Princess herself!"

Applause rose from the audience from the Reishi stands, and a figure stepped out of the shadows on the other side.

She leapt lightly into the ring, and smiled lightly.

"Ready for this, Kurama?"

Kurama could only gap.

"Jida?"

She snorted. "So, you still remember me? I thought that I didn't make much of an impression on you. You didn't seem so down when I 'died'."

"Y-you…"

"Enough talk! Let's start this."

"Okay, then! Fighters, take your places; ready set go!"

The princess started moving immediately. She moved to the left and right slowly, as if trying to confuse Kurama with her slow motion moves.

"Why? Why, Jida? I thought you died! I thought that you were dead after that spell went wrong!"

Jida/the princess sneered. "Hmph! Like you ever cared! You were _laughing_ when my father died! Your bitch of a mother killed him!"

"What? I don't remember…" Kurama hadn't moved, just looked at her with confused eyes.

"Liar! Die NOW!" She sprung at him.

Surprisingly, Kurama made no move to dodge; he let the punch connect and he was thrown out of the ring, smashing into the wall. He got up after a few seconds, and jumped back into the ring.

"Fight, you coward!"

Kurama meet her gaze. "I will not fight you until you explain to me what this is all about. I do _not _remember any incident of the sort happening."

"STOP LYING!" She screamed, and punched again.

"Kurama! Fight back, you knucklehead!" Mishouri was shouting.

"Kurama! Damn it!"

"Contestant Kurama seems to be acting as a sandbag for the princess! What's going on here? Why isn't he fighting back? Is this something personal?"

"DAD!!!"

The princess stopped for a minute to look at the furious redhead on the sidelines.

"Hm. Now I guess you know what it feels like to watch someone close suffer."

She drew a dagger and held it to Kurama's neck.

"I guess that we can end this now."

"MOVE KURAMA! MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Jida gazed into those eyes, those questioning eyes.

And suddenly, she didn't have the strength to do this anymore.

Sobbing, she threw down her dagger and ran away, leaving Kurama standing in the ring with a hurt expression, bruises and a cut on the neck.

"Um…okay…how are we going to call this? I mean, one contestant beats the other up and is about to strike the final blow when she suddenly…cries and runs away? Whatever. I guess that we can count it as Kurama's win. I don't think that the princess will be coming back anytime soon."

_Why do you hate me so much, Jida?_

_What the hell is going on with Kurama and that chick princess?_

_Is he lying? Why should he?_

_What happened?_

**Hm…I ended the chapter with some character thoughts. Interesting…**

**Yusuke: I don't want to be a part of this stupid fanfic! I'M NOT THE %#(*ing MAIN CHARACTER!**

**XX: Ahem…Kayko!**

**Everybody: *sweatdrop***


	4. Filler kind of

**Disclaimer: ARGH! I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN! SO SUE ME!**

**Okay…this was REALLY slow. Sorry, folks…I was missing in time and inspiration. So, let us continue!**

**Fillier!**

"Hey. You okay?" Yusuke went over to Kurama.

"I'm…fine."

"You sound like you have brain damage, which isn't in my category of fine. Just find some random place and rest, okay?"

Kurama nodded absentmindedly, and limped off.

Yusuke just stared after him. "Something's going on."

…

Kurama sat beside a small lake outside the arena.

He watched the water ripple as a small rock bounced across it.

_Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to hurt you so much? Why…_

_**He was sitting on the rock, one fox ear twitching.**_

"_**Hey, Kurama!"**_

_**Kurama's ear stopped twitching and he opened his eyes.**_

"_**Hey, Jiddy!"**_

_**She watched admiringly as the flowers and grass curled around his fingers.**_

"_**Wow…I wish that I could do that! Can you teach me? Please?"**_

_**He looked into her eager eyes; it couldn't hurt, right?**_

"_**Okay…first you have to—"**_

"_**I know! Meditate! That way, I'll have better control! I do listen to your mommy."**_

_**He stood up. "Then how about you try it?" A devilish smile formed on his features. "Bet you can't do anything!"**_

"_**Oh yeah?"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**Then watch me!"**_

_**He watched as she sat on the rock defiantly, winking at him before closing her eyes and concentrating.**_

_**He didn't know it was the last time he'd see those eyes with a smile.**_

"_**Kurama! What are you two doing?" His mother dropped what she'd been carrying, ran over and touched a finger to her neck.**_

"_**She's…gone. What did I tell you about meditating? Demons that are not of plant element can't meditate like that! But…"**_

_**Her voice softened and quieted down.**_

"_**Maybe it was for the best."**_

"Kurama?"

He looked up at Mishouri.

"You're bleeding. The corner of your mouth."

"Oh." He wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Oh, so the table manners are going out the window?" Mishouri put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Now Ramie's going to have another reason to neglect manners."

"Maybe."

Mishouri rolled her eyes and sat down. "Wanna talk?"

…

"Wow, our parents sure have lots of history."

"Yeah." Reiskai agreed. "My dad's a punk who's actually the heir of Raizen, your dad's a thousand year old fox thief, and your mom's a thousand year old cat thief and an accomplished—"

Ramie gave him a shove. "Hey, what the hell are you talkin' about? My mom's straight, okay?"

Reiskai rolled his eyes. "And here I was, thinking you got some of those genes from your mom…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" Reiskai put on an innocent face.

"Hmph!"

Reiskai sighed. "You've been hanging around Hiei too much."

"No, it's just that you're plain annoying!"

"And so is Hiei…"

"Hn. Fools."

"Yikes!"

Reiskai fell down at the sight of Hiei standing in front of him.

"DAMN IT HIEI! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"I think I recall your father saying the same thing."

"Oh, hi Hiei." Ramie waved.

"Hn."

"Good day to you as well."

"You sound like the damn fox."

Ramie smirked an extremely Mishouri-like smirk. "Actually, I'm a damn vixen."

"More like a damn pig in my standards…"

"YOU—"

…

Meanwhile, a smirking shadow sat in the guest lounge.

"Finally…I'll end this once and for all, by my own hand."

**Okay…this story is actually going to be short. Yeah, really short. And after this I'm not planning on doing any more longer stories like this. I'm just kinda…you know…slowy sluggish. Maybe I'll do sth fun next…**

**Review, and sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. Losing

**Disclaimer: No…but when I have enough money, I'll buy it!**

**Wow…nearing the end already. This isn't meant to be long, anyway.**

**Yes, and thanks for the reviews. Here we gooooooo!**

**Warning: Death and gore. And despair. Damn, the feeling's creeping around my room now.**

Losing

Ramie opened her eyes uneasily as the strange feeling whooshed over her again.

_It's odd…what's going on with that power? I don't think that's from a fight…it's close…getting closer…_

She gasped and jumped off of the bed just as the window shattered and a sword stabbed where she had just been.

Balancing on one hand, she did a back flip, and a figure charged into the room.

It was Jida, and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't happy.

"Hey, _princess_." Ramie snarled at her. "You have an emotional breakdown or something?"

Jida didn't answer, just swung her sword to strike again.

Ramie took out a rose. "In that case, we'll have to get messy. Rose whip!"

The thorny whip smashed into the furniture behind where Jida had been seconds ago.

Ramie's eyes widened as she looked up. Jida was speeding down, a triumphant grin on her face.

"You're fast, but I have a thousand more years of practice than you do!"

The sword came down, and nothing stopped it as it curved down perfectly in the air.

…

Still beside the small lake, Kurama suddenly became alert.

_Blood…coming from the hotel…Ramie!_

He jumped away, his heart racing.

…

The hotel seemed to be miles away. He just couldn't run any faster…

Skidding into a stop at the door, he almost crashed with some passing demons that did _not _look happy.

"Watch where you're goin'!"

Ignoring the shouts and curses thrown after him, he ran up the stairs, faster than any elevator.

He reached the finely polished wooden door, and with one blow of his whip, broke it down.

"No…"

"D-dad?"

The redheaded girl smiled weakly at him.

She was on the floor, bleeding badly.

"Ramie…" He knelt down next to her.

"Ramie…don't talk…you'll be fine…do you understand?"

He lied through his teeth, and Ramie knew it.

"Dad…I'm sorry. I'm too weak…too slow…"

She coughed, and blood came up.

"Please…Dad…don't be sad. I'll always be your stupid, reckless kid…wherever I go."

Her green eyes shimmered for a moment. Then they dulled.

The hand that was clasping his went limp.

The smell of sweat, blood, and roses made such a strange combination as it spread across the room.

Kurama stood up, very slowly.

_Damn that bitch! Let's go and get her now!_

_No! She's in her resting quarters now…it's too dangerous… and it would jeopardize—_

_I don't give a damn what it'll jeopardize! She was our daughter! And that bitch took her away!_

There was a mirror across him. He watched numbly as his eyes flickered into golden, and a eerie desire took over.

_I'm going to kill her._

…

Yusuke paced the room.

"Damn it! Where the hell _is_ he?"

"Judging by his energy now? In somewhere he shouldn't be." Hiei said emotionlessly.

"Oh, s—"

…

Yusuke burst through the gates of Jida's resting quarters.

No one greeted him.

He cursed at the sight.

There were dissembled pieces of arms and legs everywhere, and heads lolling about. Jida was hanging by a tree, as it sucked her blood. Her terrified eyes had stopped blinking.

Kurama was in the middle of the mess. His eyes were hollow, and he was covered in blood.

In the air, the smell of blood and roses still lingered.

…

"Mishouri…"

She turned. Her purple eyes were full of sorrow, although they were still very beautiful.

"What?"

"I have to leave."

"I know."

Silence.

"You'll be in danger. Youko is unpredictable. And there will be Spirit world people."

"I'll take care of myself."

"Yes…I know you will."

"Bye."

"Farewell."

She watched the boy she had loved for twenty years walk away.

And somehow, she knew she would never see him again.

**Almost finale…it was hard to write this. I think it's good, but maybe YOU don't think so. So why don't you press that cute button down there and tell me?**


	6. Finale

**Last chapter and credits too. I still don't own it.**

He stood in front of her grave.

It had been many years, but he had never forgotten her smile.

He hadn't forgotten her tears either.

It was raining. The rain poured down and weaved itself between his fiery red hair, laced with silver.

There was nothing much to say. He would be joining her soon. Soon…

He traced a finger down the praising words.

They knew nothing.

He smiled, recalling her stubbornness, her jokes, and her fun-loving attitude.

By the time he was gone, there were a few more words underneath.

_Say hi to Ramie for me._

**It's finished! There will be no more! But I might do something else…Oneshots maybe, and I'll need some ideas…*hint hint***

**Okay, to all people (only two in all…WAH!):**

**Thank you soooooooooooo much, Death101-Fox Version! You have still been my best reviewer (always, heh) 'cause nobody seems to like the new story so much. Sniff.**

**And last, is bfmvfangirl. Heh, thanks for the review all the same…It means that more people are reading out there…_**

**Thanks, people, and bye!**


End file.
